


Golden Opportunity

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: “Sorry to do this to you, kid.” Peter remembered the puzzling words the woman had said.She had known, had left his dad here like this for his son to find. Not intentionally because she had apologized for what she assumed would scar Peter for life.But she didn't know Peter's secret. His own father didn't even know this secret.





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Old post on Tumblr. It's more of a preview though since I was trying to decide between intersex omegas or not.
> 
> My summary for this:  
> Ffs. I have this tiny little line about noncon. Peter fucking himself on Tony's dick while Tony doesn't know it's him and my brain was just like, inceeest?

Peter just got home when his dad's latest fling came rushing out of the elevator. A woman with soft brown hair and cold blue eyes. Her build was deceiving, so like the typical omegan ideal that it was no surprise that alphas were interested in her. Alphas like Peter's dad, Tony Stark.

He never did like her much but he had tolerated the beta because his dad seemed to like her.

She was digging into her bag, pulling something out when she spotted him. Even more surprising was that she looked relieved to see him.

She tossed whatever it was at him. Startled, Peter instinctively caught it.

“Sorry to do this to you, kid,” she said, already walking away. “I really need to jet. Tell Tony we'll need to reschedule. See ya.”

Peter was left frowning as the beta rushed out the door and left.

The omega opened his palm, frowning at the tiny key she had thrown him. He slipped it into his pocket, shrugging the entire thing off. At least he wouldn't have to share Tony's company with her tonight.

He took the elevator to their penthouse, his mood brightening every second. Sometimes, it was difficult sharing his dad with everyone else. But Peter had to and he did it without a fuss. His dad was pretty important so Peter has had to share him his whole life. With business associates, his dad's partners, secretaries that would call at 2AM because of some company crisis...

Peter was used to it but that didn't mean he liked it. Having a nice quiet evening with his dad sounded heavenly. Maybe they could order out, watch a nice movie, cuddle up on the couch like they were the only ones that mattered. The omega loved those kinds of evenings with his father.

So it was with a bright grin that Peter entered the penthouse and went in search of his alpha. Tony wasn't in the living room or dining room. Maybe Peter should have checked the lab first?

The last resort was the master bedroom which Peter entered without a thought.

“Da–” Peter choked on the word when his eyes fell upon the bed.

He found his father. He just hadn't expected Tony to be tied to the bed, handcuffs holding each wrist shackled to solid bars of the bed frame. There was a blindfold over Tony’s eyes, thick black cloth that ensured he wouldn't see a thing.

A ball gag in his mouth.

The alpha was naked too, not a stitch of clothing on him. Peter subconsciously licked his lips, wide brown eyes taking in every inch of naked flesh. He has seen his father naked before. With years of living together, it was inevitable really… But he has never seen his dad like this. Aroused and the proof of that arousal right in front of Peter's eyes.

Tony had a lean, muscled body that any alpha would envy. His limbs were stretched to the corners of the bed and everything… Everything was on display.

Peter devoured the sight, eyes hungrily roving over every curve of muscle, every hard jut of bone, and admiring the trail of dark hair that led to his father's erect cock.

It was a cock that any omega would cry to have.

Peter couldn't look away from the stiff erection. Flushed a deep pink and all along the solid length of his cock, there were bulging veins that had the omega biting his lip so he wouldn't whimper. It was so thick that it couldn't even stand properly. Instead, it laid heavy under its own weight, the wet head dripping precome onto Tony's stomach. At the base of his dad's erection, the soft little bulge of his unformed knot.

Saliva flooded his mouth, made his breathing ragged as the scent of alpha arousal made Peter's body start to ache in all the best worst ways.

He didn't even realize his grip on the doorknob had tightened, almost to the point where his fingers felt numb.

Peter should've left, should've been screaming about his eyes burning and should've been disgusted by finding his dad in such a predicament.

 _“Sorry to do this to you, kid.”_ Peter remembered the puzzling words the woman had said.

She had known, had left his dad here like this for his son to find. Not intentionally because she had apologized for what she assumed would scar Peter for life.

But she didn't know Peter's secret. His own father didn't even know this secret.

And as the heat started to build up in the pit of his stomach, Peter sent that beta his most fervent praises.

Tony must have heard the door open, but all that came out was a low, muffled, “Mm?”

Peter felt the weight of the keys in his pocket, knew he could free his dad and then it'd be awkward… They'd laugh it off eventually and maybe Tony would take more care about choosing his partners. He'd learn from his mistakes, probably feel guilty that Peter, his son, had been subjected to this.

Tony would never let this happen again.

Peter would never have another opportunity like this.

He also felt the weight of his conscious urging him as well. He knew what the right thing to do was but his desires were like two devil's whispering on each shoulder.

Peter wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

The door closed behind him with an audible click.

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, think I'm leaning towards intersex 😅 whatever I decide, it'll most likely include breeding/impregnation 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💗 Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
